<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Золотой блеск удачи by PriestSat, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050356">Золотой блеск удачи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat'>PriestSat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Leprechauns, M/M, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время экскурсии по достопримечательностям Ирландии Бен натыкается на медный горшочек с золотыми монетами и забирает его с собой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo|Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Золотой блеск удачи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Экскурсии по Ирландии казались бесконечными. Бен отчаянно скучал. Если в самом начале ему было интересно, то через неделю он был готов вплавь преодолеть расстояние между Зеленым островом и Штатами, лишь бы не слышать голоса дяди Люка.</p><p>— Бен Органа-Соло, — профессор Скайуокер ткнул его в плечо указательным пальцем, — притворись хотя бы, что слушаешь.</p><p>Раздались смешки. </p><p>— Я тебя слушаю, — кивнул Бен.</p><p>— Итак, аббатство Конг, — провозгласил профессор, показывая на остатки стены. — Теснина святого Фехина. Построено тысячу четыреста лет назад.</p><p>Бен кивал в такт его голосу, почти ничего не понимая. Он злился и на дядю, и на однокурсников. Хотя, в сущности, никто из них ни в чем особо виноват не был. Однокурсники Бена отлично знали, что профессор приходится ему родным дядей. И многие считали, что профессор не только делает поблажки своему племяннику, но и добивается того же от коллег. Что было неправдой, но разве можно было это доказать?</p><p>Наконец лекция закончилась, и профессор позволил студентам побродить по развалинам.</p><p>— Ничего не берите, — предупредил он. — Только лишнюю тяжесть потащите на борт самолета. Даю час на прогулку. Не забывайте о снимках и видеозаписях, потом используете их в работах.</p><p>Бен сразу откололся от группы, стараясь отойти подальше. Он брел вдоль стен, равнодушно поглядывая на древнюю кладку. Как вдруг его внимание привлекло что-то блестящее под крупным плоским камнем. Бен присел на корточки, сковырнул камень и увидел небольшой медный котелок с… Золотыми монетами?</p><p>Бен обернулся: одногруппники дурачились, делая селфи. Он запустил пальцы в монеты, потом взял несколько штук и подбросил в воздух. Монеты громко звякнули, падая на камни. Желание забрать это все было сильнее здравого смысла. Бен, воровито посматривая по сторонам, открыл сумку и запихнул в нее котелок, который оказался довольно легким, несмотря на количество монет.</p><p>Теперь Бену хотелось как можно скорее попасть в гостиницу и рассмотреть находку. Но ему пришлось набраться терпения и ждать, пока дядя Люк даст команду садиться в автобус.</p><p>С отсутствующим видом Бен слонялся по аббатству и заметил высокого худого мужчину в черном пальто, больше похожем на шинель. Рыжие волосы выделялись ярким пятном на фоне серых стен. Едва Бен направился в сторону незнакомца, как тот исчез. </p><p>— Что за?.. — Бен поморгал. Рыжего нигде не было видно. </p><p>Наверное, всему виной были чистейший воздух и открытое пространство. Бен привык к городским пейзажам и загрязненной атмосфере, вот ему и померещилось не пойми что.</p><p>— Загружаемся! — крикнул профессор. — Эй, молодежь! Хватит прохлаждаться! Пора!</p><p>Бен быстрее всех добрался до автобуса, занял свое место, поставив сумку на колени. Он был бы очень благодарен судьбе, если бы дядя не сел рядом с ним. Но профессор слишком буквально понимал обещание, данное сестре: заботиться о племяннике в университете и здесь. Что неминуемо вызвало неприятные пересуды за спиной Бена, включая откровенные намеки на инцест. Намекающих Бен избил. Хорошо, что вне стен университета, иначе бы протекция дяди не спасла его от исключения.</p><p>— Может, закинешь сумку на полку? — Профессор стоял рядом с водителем, пересчитывая студентов. — Бен, ты оглох?</p><p>— Пусть здесь будет, — буркнул Бен. Профессор тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну что же, все в сборе, — продолжил он. — Можно отчаливать.</p><p>Бен всматривался в прохожих, и ему казалось, что он везде видит рыжеволосого мужчину.</p><p>В гостинице он наспех пообедал и чуть ли не бегом отправился в свой номер, который делил с дядей. Это возмущало его до глубины души, но мать сказала по телефону: «Какая там самостоятельность, ты о чем, Бен, ты недавно достиг совершеннолетия, подожди с самостоятельностью, а то еще дров наломаешь, как твой отец. Слушайся дядю, вот домой вернешься, и посмотрим, насколько ты взрослый».</p><p>Бен запер дверь на замок. Профессор встретил в столовой гостиницы какого-то давнего знакомого и, судя по тому, что оба перебрались в бар, еще долго не собирался возвращаться.</p><p>Бен вытащил из сумки котелок и поставил его на журнальный столик. Монеты сияли, как крохотные солнца. Бен, не задаваясь вопросом о причине такого сияния, снова запустил пальцы в котелок, перебирая монеты. Они были холодными и приятными на ощупь. Бен чувствовал подушечками пальцев рельеф чеканки, насечки на ребрах. И чем дольше он держал в руках монеты, тем меньше ему хотелось с ними расставаться.</p><p>В голове зазвучала странная мелодия, Бен мог поклясться на чем угодно, что никогда такой не слыхал. Что-то совершенно новое, не похожее ни на что.</p><p>Стук в дверь заставил его очнуться. Бен перевел взгляд на котелок. Монеты больше не сверкали. Он спрятал котелок под кровать и громко спросил:</p><p>— Кто там?</p><p>— Мистер Бен Органа-Соло, вы нашли кое-что, не принадлежащее вам. Немедленно откройте дверь, — прозвучал строгий голос.</p><p>В воображении Бена пронеслись картины ареста, и он покосился на окно. Прыгать с третьего этажа было явно глупой идеей. Он открыл дверь.</p><p>Перед ним стоял тот самый рыжеволосый мужчина в темном пальто. Он проскользнул мимо Бена в номер и подошел к кровати.</p><p>— Ты забрал мое золото, — заявил мужчина.</p><p>— Откуда вы знаете мое имя? — Бен захлопнул дверь. — Вы из полиции?</p><p>— Нет, — мужчина едва заметно улыбнулся. — Таким, как я, полиция не нужна.</p><p>— И кто же вы?</p><p>— Меня зовут Хакс, и я — лепрекон.</p><p>— Да ладно, — Бен не удержался от смеха, — тогда я — Микки Маус. </p><p>— Ложь. Ты не похож на мышь в перчатках, — парировал Хакс. — Золото находится здесь, — он указал на кровать. — Отдай его мне, иначе сильно пожалеешь.</p><p>— У тебя ирландский акцент, — зачем-то сказал Бен.</p><p>— Даже не знаю почему. — Хакс снова указал на кровать: — Сейчас же отдай мое золото.</p><p>Бен нахмурился, вспоминая все услышанное в музее лепреконов. Теперь-то он пожалел, что был невнимательным.</p><p>— Ты должен исполнить три моих желания, — выпалил он. Хакс выглядел разочарованным и даже разозленным.</p><p>— С чего бы это? Повинуясь россказням, которые передаются из поколения в поколение?</p><p>— А что, россказни — неправда?</p><p>— Ты попусту тратишь мое время. </p><p>— Разве лепреконы чем-то заняты? — Бен решил поддержать шутку (если это была шутка). — Разве у вас есть работа? А, наверное, вы золото в шахтах добываете.</p><p>— Это удел гномов, — Хакс совершенно не отреагировал на издевку. — Я веду обычный образ жизни. И да, у меня есть работа. А теперь отдавай мое золото.</p><p>— Почему сам не возьмешь? Не можешь, — догадался Бен. — Тогда валяй, исполняй желания.</p><p>— Ладно, — Хакс подозрительно быстро сдался. — Загадывай свои паршивые желания. Дай угадаю. Деньги, женщины…</p><p>— Деньги мне не нужны, — перебил его Бен. — С женщинами я просто дружу. — Хакс приподнял брови. — Сначала я хочу, чтобы ты отбил у моих матери и дяди желание опекать меня, как сопливого младенца.</p><p>— Два в одном.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Два действия в одном желании, — пояснил Хакс. — Отбить желание у двух человек.</p><p>— Э, ну не в прямом смысле отбить. Никого из них бить не надо, — поспешил уточнить Бен. — Хочу, чтобы мама и дядя воспринимали меня как взрослого.</p><p>Хакс к чему-то прислушался, щелкнул пальцами.</p><p>— Исполнено. Где еще два желания? Слушай, Бен, я в самом деле тороплюсь. Некогда мне с тобой прохлаждаться.</p><p>— Да чем ты таким занят? — Бен вальяжно развалился в кресле, чувствуя себя хозяином положения. В конце концов, даже если Хакс безбожно лгал, сейчас Бен неплохо развлекался. Все лучше, чем бесконечная болтовня дяди Люка или насмешки однокурсников. Кстати, о них.</p><p>— Мое второе желание касается однокурсников.</p><p>— Понимаю, — кивнул Хакс. </p><p>— Ты что, мои мысли читаешь? — насупился Бен.</p><p>— Я из маленького народа, конечно же, читаю твои глупые мысли, — Хакс нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. Бен только сейчас заметил, как у него отлично начищены сапоги. Ему даже стало неудобно за свои замызганные кроссовки.</p><p>— И о чем же я думаю?</p><p>— Сам скажи, не тяни кота за хвост.</p><p>— Хочу… — Бен задумался. — Они меня достали, уроды. Даже не знаю, что бы такого им сделать.</p><p>— Можно убить, — предложил Хакс.</p><p>— Не, это слишком. </p><p>— Ну почему же? — Хакс стоял, заложив руки за спину. — Небольшой несчастный случай. И все проблемы решены. Сейчас они собрались на террасе второго этажа. Она может обрушиться. Твой дядя пьет третью порцию виски в баре, так что с ним ничего не случится.</p><p>— Я не хочу никого убивать.</p><p>— А вот и зря. Ты хочешь, чтобы они раскаялись в своих дурных мыслях насчет тебя. Но это ненадолго. Со временем мысли вернутся.</p><p>— Значит, мои мама и дядя снова начнут опекать меня?</p><p>— Нет, — Хакс подошел к Бену. — Но вот твои однокурсники… Они заслуживают смерти. Не так ли?</p><p>В памяти Бена вихрем пронеслись картины из недавнего прошлого. Он сжал кулаки, скрипнул зубами. Хакс взял его за подбородок, приподнял голову.</p><p>— Ну так что? — спросил он, проводя большим пальцем по губам Бена. — Смерть?</p><p>— Да, — прошептал Бен, уставившись Хаксу в глаза. — Смерть.</p><p>Хакс снова щелкнул пальцами. Здание дрогнуло, люстра заходила ходуном, послышался звон бьющихся стекол. Что-то рухнуло, разом закричали люди — и умолкли.</p><p>Бен бросился к окну, распахнул его и выглянул наружу. Терраса была чуть поодаль, точнее, теперь ее не было. Бен посмотрел вниз.</p><p>Груды камней, среди которых виднелись окровавленные тела.</p><p>Хакс положил руки на плечи Бена.</p><p>— Я предлагаю тебе присоединиться ко мне, — тихо произнес он ему на ухо.</p><p>— Не понимаю, — Бен не сводил глаз с трупов. — О чем ты?</p><p>— Я предлагаю сотрудничество.</p><p>— Исчезни! — заорал Бен.</p><p>— Это твое желание?</p><p>— Нет! — Бен выскочил из номера и в лифте столкнулся с профессором.</p><p>— Господи, Бен, ты жив! — От профессора тянуло запахом виски. — Такое несчастье! Мои студенты! Все, кроме тебя, мертвы! Что же делать? Как мне смотреть в глаза их родителям? Я ведь несу ответственность! — запричитал он. Бен едва не вытолкнул его из лифта.</p><p>Когда он вернулся в номер, Хакса там не было. Горшочек с золотом стоял под кроватью. Бен спрятал его в сумку.</p><p>В Штаты они с дядей вернулись на следующий день, после того, как местная полиция провела короткое расследование. Профессор был мрачнее тучи, то и дело отвечал кому-то по телефону. На Бена он почти не обращал внимания.</p><p>Сенатор Органа-Соло позвонила сыну только один раз, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.</p><p>
  <i>Неужели Хакс не солгал?</i>
</p><p>Еще накануне мать звонила бы каждые десять минут, но не сейчас.</p><p>И что удивительно, золото стало невидимым для окружающих. Бен спокойно провез его в Штаты.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>**~*~**</p>
</div>Бена действительно оставили в покое. Мать без проблем отдала часть наследства деда, чтобы Бен смог обустроить свою личную жизнь. Она звонила раз в три дня, он слышал по голосу, что это всего лишь дань семейным отношениям.<p>Отец появлялся, когда хотел, поэтому случалось это крайне редко. И он здорово удивился, узнав, что бывшая жена рассталась с наследством генерала Вейдера. Даже позвонил сыну по скайпу, чтобы засыпать его вопросами.</p><p>— С мамой все в порядке, — только и успевал отвечать Бен, — нет, у нее не поехала крыша, да, я снял хорошую квартиру, нет, у меня нет романа, нет, я не принимаю наркотики и не пью. Папа, да уймись ты наконец! Со всеми все в порядке!</p><p>— У тебя шок, — брякнул Хан, — после того случая в Ирландии. И надо же было старому олуху потащить студентов в древнюю гостиницу! Вот она и рухнула! Видать, там не привыкли к скоплению народа. </p><p>— Папа, — раздраженно сказал Бен, — перестань. Нет у меня никакого шока. Я не видел, как терраса упала, не видел трупов (тут он солгал), так что со мной ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ.</p><p>Хан в сомнении покачал головой:</p><p>— А как ты уговорил мать разделить деньги? Она же была готова судиться с тобой за наследство. Все повторяла, что ты не дорос до такого бабла. Куда ты его, кстати, дел? Слушай, есть предложение. Требуется всего лишь небольшое вложение…</p><p>— Папа, я не собираюсь ничего никуда вкладывать! — взорвался Бен. — Отвали! Куда я дел деньги — мое дело, ясно?! Ты там еще в тюрьму не загремел?</p><p>Вместо ответа Хан прервал связь.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>**~*~**</p>
</div>Горшочек с золотом находился в сейфе, который стоял на самом видном месте в маленькой квартирке. Все равно к Бену никто в гости не ходил, потому некому было задавать дурацкие вопросы: а что же в сейфе?<p>Хакс не появлялся, но Бен часто видел один и тот же сон.</p><p>
  <i>Он на вершине холма, неподалеку густой лес, а вокруг буйство зелени. Высоченная трава, ароматные цветы, воздух пропитан их запахом. Рядом кто-то стоит, Бену не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто это.</i>
</p><p>В университете на него косо смотрели, многие не стеснялись в выражениях, напрямую заявляя, что лучше бы погиб он, а не те двенадцать человек. Бен огрызался, затевал драки, но в итоге перестал как-либо реагировать. Он превратился в изгоя.</p><p>После двух месяцев такой жизни Бен пожалел, что не принял предложение Хакса. Даже если это было сном, галлюцинацией, да чем угодно — лишь бы получить передышку от невыносимой реальности.</p><p>Однажды вечером он достал горшочек и начал перебирать монеты, как тогда, в номере ирландской гостиницы.</p><p>На этот раз Хакс не постучал в дверь. Он появился за спиной Бена, принеся с собой запах из сна.</p><p>— У меня осталось третье желание, — Бен повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Хаксом. — Ты его исполнишь?</p><p>— Слушаю, — коротко ответил Хакс. Бен взял его за плечи.</p><p>— Ты предлагал присоединиться к тебе. Куда я попаду?</p><p>— Никуда. Ты останешься здесь, а я буду рядом, — в глазах Хакса поблескивало золото. — Кстати, я приношу удачу. </p><p>— Есть какой-то подвох?</p><p>— Я очень ревнивый, — Хакс вжался в Бена всем телом. — И обидчивый. И люблю порядок.</p><p>— Я хочу… — Бен обнял его. — Хочу, чтобы мы никогда не расставались, даже после моей смерти.</p><p>— Исполнено, — Хакс не стал щелкать пальцами, а крепко поцеловал Бена. — За долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>**~*~**</p>
</div>Окончив университет, Бен сменил имя и фамилию, переехал на другое побережье и окончательно обрубил все связи с семьей. Довольно быстро он нашел работу и так же быстро начал продвигаться по карьерной лестнице.<p>Его неизменным спутником был некий Армитаж Хакс, в глазах которого иногда замечали золотой блеск. Но это, конечно же, были просто солнечные блики.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>